An Average Day in New York City
by WaterMimi23
Summary: For MaryAnn life in the Big City has never been totally normal but this is just too crazy. Terrified and alone; unsure who is good and who is bad MaryAnn is surrounded by the sounds of battle in the home she once found safe- Manhattan, New York City.
1. A Long Night

I can't believe! My dad would kill me. Dad. I choke back another sob. 'Dad is dead.' I tell this to myself has I have been for the past five years- ever since his death. He died at war. He was a strategist on the Canadian side, until he died. I am an orphan by law, but I live with my Aunt Jennifer. She's nice and all- but not my dad. I'm an only child; my stepmom abandoned me after Dad's death. My aunt (whom I had never heard of before the incident) found me when I was in my fifth foster home, three years ago. I was ten. Now I am 13, and live in New York City.

New York City is my favorite place on Earth, other than my dad's cabin in the woods. Even though it's polluted and full of strange things we all live close together, work together like one giant family. In the city- I have never once felt excluded and left out. I had that feeling before- in foster care and in orphanages and boarding schools.

Speaking of which- I just got kicked out of my boarding school! And it was only the opening ceremony! Apparently- when I told the teachers that what I saw in the woods was a six armed beast that looked like it had taken a mud bath they thought I was a bad influence on the other students- who claimed all they saw was a dead tree. "Too much creative energy," Yeh that's how they worded it.

So here I am running home with a letter in hand warning Aunt Jen that I am mentally insane and need therapy. But I know I'm not crazy! I huffed angrily and storm up the stairs to our apartment on 33rd Street- right by the Lincoln Tunnel. It's this ultra modern nicely sized apartment over looking the Hudson River (not that, that is all too nice!). It can get real cozy at times- over the holidays when my aunt decorates it all up. I would still switch my Aunt's penthouse for my dad's old hunter's lodge up in Canada any day. But that's all wishful thinking. To life in the woods; right on the wildlife again- would only happen if the nearest mental institute where bordering the Yukon territories.

I run in and slam the door. My aunt looks up and puts her finger to her lips- quiet. She's on the phone.

"Yes, yes of course- I understand. Thank you for your time and effort. Good-bye."

My aunt is a saleswoman for some security system for banks. 'The brains run in the family' my dad always said. Sometimes I think I missed that gene-or my mother was psycho lunatic. That's the only logical explanation I have found yet.

Aunt Jen looks up and sighs. "Ohh sweetie- what is it?" she asked- not a drip of fake concern in her voice. That's one thing I love about her- I can always tell if she means something or not.

Wordlessly I toss the letter on the table and run in my room.

"What is this- oh I see, I'll put the oven on."

Whenever I was in some sort of trouble (which happened a lot) my aunt always made cookies. They were the best since my dad's coffee cake and cinnamon roll breakfast.

Sometimes I think my room is the only cozy place in the apartment aside from Aunt Jen's study. My room is painted light green with windows on two sides. I have owl stickers on the walls- like the giant really cool wall stickers. Bookshelves line the back wall and I have pale white- kind of rustic looking furniture. My dresser isn't lined with make-up like some girls I know, just a hairbrush and elastics. I have a bench pulled up under a section of the window for comfy reading. Two beanbags sit opposite each other with a chessboard in-between them. Several chests and baskets of sorts I have collected over the years are filled with family heirlooms, books, and games. Several rugs- either braided or shag cover the old- dark hardwood floor. A fireplace site in the corner; ready for winter. My bed is stacked with pillows and has a canopy on it- a perfect room.

I leap on my bed and pull out my sketchbook. Drawing or writing always helps me clear my mind- just usually I'm drawing maps or building designs- not sketches of flowers. This time I'm trying to recall how the figure in the woods looked and draw a half-way decent sketch when my Aunt peered in. She smiled- a heart-warming and not even slightly disappointed smile that's makes me break. I stuff my drawing under my pillow and roll over so I'm staring at my ceiling.

"I'm not insane- I swear, please believe me. Don't send me away."

My aunt chuckles and smiles sadly at me. "I know that sweetie, and I know the position you are in. You see- your father and I only have the same mother. Your grandfather- he wasn't my father."

I shrug, sure I'll believe it, my family is really messed up. "Who was your father?" The way she talks about it- like this has something to do with me getting kicked out of school makes me curious.

'My father," she paused and moistened her lips, "this will seem strange- but my father is-"Ring-Ring Ring. Her stupid phone rings now- now of ALL times.

I sighed and nicked for her to answer. She looked genuinely upset but gave me a sad smile and answered. Her smile can be dazzling, bright and her eyes twinkled with a joyful tone when she wants it to. My aunt was some sort of child miracle. She plays every instrument perfectly and has the voice of an angle. She is dyslectic and ADHD like me- though hers is a little crazier and harder to control. She wasn't that good in school- I usually don't like to brag- yet I must say I am quite a bit smarter than she was, but I still don't understand how my family works.

My Aunt is murmuring some other language- one I have wished I'd learn. Maybe French or Italian. I sigh. Languages- or school in general for that matter of-a-fact- had never been half as easy has mythology. The entire Greek/Roman mythology, even their language, was always the easiest for me. Strange as it may seem it's another thing that is passed down in the family. My dad was some sort of Greek geek too; as is Aunt Jen. Aunt Jen told me there was even a camp she went to that was all about Greek gods and mythology, and she could sign me up-but they had very high requirements so my friends Liz and Sammy and Daisy and Dahlia probably couldn't make it. We always go to the same summer camp- we rotate on who gets to pick. This year we went to this camp up high in the mountains, and before that an all about the water camp- mostly out on the boats. It's always great to get away from the city's exhaustion and massive heat.

Sammy's parents take us on a camping trip the week after school starts as a 'Goodbye Summer' party. None of us go to the same school anymore. Well, except Daisy and Dahlia who are twins. They both go to (yet have complete different schedules)- Leonardo da Vinci school in Queens. Liz goes to The Young Women's Leadership School in Queens. Sammy attends Tompkins Middle School on East 6th street. And I- well I jump around a lot. Most of the time I attend public schools and occasionally boarding schools. See the thing is I absolutely love school- yet I still manage to get kicked out. I've been to almost every school I can. Aunt Jen always teases me that she might end up having to take me to New Jersey, I use up schools that fast. I don't quite understand how she jokes about stuff like that- I sometimes think she can't take anything seriously!

I sigh- I have no actually school to go to now but I still keep up my studies. I start out with math, then English, Greek, science, History, Mechanical drawing, and mythology. By the time I have dated all my papers- August 15. I'm so tired I doze of right there on my books.

By the time I wake up my clock says it's only 5am. Aunt Jennifer is still sleeping so I just keep reading. Finally I start to get hungry so I check my clock again. Still 5am on the dot. What the? I check the oven clock. I have to move this really heavey pot full of ravioli- my dinner maybe? 11:37- whoa-time flies when you're having fun I guess. Then I realize how quiet it is. I usually tone out when I'm reading but- the entire city seems to be absolutely silent. I freeze. A note is on the table; from Aunt Jen.

Hey, Sleeping Beauty- Out in New Jersey for dinner. Yours is on the stove. Hugs and Kisses. Jenny

Okay- so my aunt is out- but that doesn't explain the silence. My aunt must have left at like supper- which is still pretty normal, since her boyfriend lives across the river, but she is usually back by ten. I tiptoe over to the window. What I see purely terrifies me. Everyone- I mean everyone is sleeping. Curled up in balls on the sidewalk, even those driving have pulled over and are snoozing. I can see things- like the creature in the woods surrounding New York. I yelp and fall back under the window so they can't see me. Whatever they are. One things grunts and another roars but I'm still too scared to look.

"For Olympus!" The cheer echoes off the buildings but dies quickly. I hear footsteps soon proceeded by the sound of battle. I pinch myself. And again. This is no dream. Maybe I do need to go to a mental institution after all.

**Ahhh- Hope you like this. And have you all seen the cover for House of Hades! It came out today! Is it just me or is Percy looking a little younger than he used too? Tartarus might have that affect. Anyhow check it out! Hope you like this! And don't forget to REVIEW! PS: I am really bad at chapter titles... **


	2. Lurking in the Shadows

Okay- I'm flipping out now. I'm crouching in fatal position trying to process what was happening. I don't know how long I'd been here. I don't understand anything. I'm holding a kitchen knife- just incase. I peek back at the clock; noon. Okay- I need to get my head clear. As quietly as possible I move a small stool over to the window. I take a glimpse over the window sill. Things- monsters that looked like they walked right out of my mythology books are battling girls in silver camouflaged pants and white shirts. The girls draw bows out of no where and kill them like they are used to such entertainment. People are moved out of the way- or the sleeping ones at least. Several of the girls are hurt and bleeding. Wolves and falcons assist the girls- like they are part of the pack. No one- or no thing notices me.

I hear sounds of battle from all over the city- surrounding me. I take a deep breath and look back outside. I almost give away my cover. Right outside my window was a giant horse. With wings! Flying! I staggered backward covering my mouth to prevent myself from yelping. I whirl around and snatch my greek textbook off my bed. I flip to the story I read last night. Pegasus. There was a rough sketch- a horse with wings. A flying horse with wings. Son of Poseidon and Medusa- Zeus's flying horse. Maybe the creatures in my books had come to life while I was sleeping.

I look back out the window to see a large, black, furry dog sneaking up behind one of the girls. She's to occupied with a similar beast in the front. I make my decision quick. I open my window and hurl the knife. It contacts the dog right in the neck and a second later the dog turns to dust, power, none existence. There's nothing there anymore. Nada. No corpse, no evidence. Just my aunt's kitchen knife clanging to the ground ten stories below me. Before anyone can notice I slide the window closed. Deep breathes. In and out. I still don't exactly understand what is happening but I know I can't just sit here.

I crawl into the study. Usually I'm not allowed in this room but I'm sure this is an exception. I see an ax hanging on the wall- no glass case, no nothing. The ax is almost ready to take out into battle. I scan the room. There. In the back corner is an entire shelf of Greek books. Some books are in Greek, some in English. I glance over the selection and pick one. An English encyclopedia of Greek monsters. Perfect. I take it and crawl back to a window over looking the Lincoln tunnel. All the creatures match up- except the girls. They don't seem to be in the book. One thing annoys me- if all these monsters come from Ancient Greece- and are like the original monsters- didn't they die? I can't figure that one out but I deciede one thing. The monsters are evil and the girls are good. And I need to help.

I snatch a couple more knifes and some super sharp pencils from around the apartment. But it's not enough. I need more knifes. I don't really want to leave the house and go outside but I decide I can go to another apartment in the building.

As I scavenge the other 14 apartments in our 15-story building I found that most people don't lock their doors. Or that they have a spare key hidden very close by. I gathered all the knifes and sharp objects I can. It keeps me busy and gets my head of the more direct issues. Like all the people in New York City sleeping except me. I use the spare baskets in my room and collect at least 150+ knifes. Then I set myself up in the window. And wait.

The battle seems to have winded down while I was sneaking around. I still hear the clashing of swords and stampeding of footsteps but I can't see anything.

I remember how great life had been with my father and how different it was now. Not necessarily bad- but different. My aunts cookies and Sweets-On-America candy from that really kind store clerk Ms. Jackson replaced my dad's cinnamon roll and coffee cake breakfast. My cozy cabin in the mountains of Canada was replaced by my Aunt's apartment in Manhattan. The great things that came out of the situation is I lost contact with my step-mother and I meet my friends.

I am lost in thought until I hear a grunt. "All clear," a raspy voices hisses. I spy the guard of the bridge tied up. At least two-dozen humanish creatures with vampire teeth flank one leader. I flip the pages in my encyclopedia- there they are, Mormos. Vampiric creatures who bit bad children. Somehow I think they might consider me a bad child. I had locked the door to the building, and the door to my apartment, and the door to my room but somehow I doubted that would keep them out. And I couldn't kill one without the others zeroing in on me. This was bad. I peer out.

Behind them a figure moves in the shadow- no wait that's two. One seems to point in the direction of the tied up guard and the other to my building. Who was that? I decide to test myluck. I raise my hand to the window- five. Four. Three. Two. One. I start hurling knifes like crazy- most of them actually meeting the target. Arrows attack others from behind. A girl emerges from the shadow, runs to the guard and unties her.

The guard is still unconscious but she's free of her bonds. In a minute all the Mormos are defeated. I still can't believe my eyes. I want to cry. In the middle of the street, waving at me, are Daisy and Dahlia.

**Mhh. Shorter than I wanted this to be but- who cares. The next chapter will be out soon. SCHOOL"S OUT! But I have STEM camp for three weeks then traveling so my updates will be far spread. But I'll let you know more about that when the time comes. Now please- pretty please with a cherry on the top review, follow, or favorite. It gets me excited. (Literally; I think I might jump up and down a little whenever I get a new email notifying me that someone has reviewed/followed/favorited. So don't make it stop. And try my other stories too!**


	3. I Would Have To Kill You

**Okay- minor issue. The Battle of Manhattan started at night. So from now on let's just pretend it is the middle of the night still. Good?**

I race down the stairs and let them in. We gathered the knives from the street eliminating an evidence if us and went back to my apartment. They retold their story- how they were out shopping real late when everyone else fell asleep and the fighting started. They had-, which seemed amazing to me- avoided all contact and snuck around the city- like me; unsure who was good and bad. They had visited Sammy's and Liz's first- since they were closer, only to find them too asleep. They had been watching the guard and seen her get caught and decided to help her. Daisy had freed her while Dahlia shot down the creatures. I explained my side of the story- how I had seen a Pegasus and since being so close to a watcher not being able to leave.

I also described my thoughts on how they were all Greek monsters. But I couldn't explain what made us different from the other people. Why some of them were sleeping and we weren't. I also shared my ravioli but I don't think that matters now. I was just explaining to Mormos to my friends when I was interrupted my a large "CRUNCH, CRUNCH!"

I raise my eyebrows and peek out my window again. This time though- I'm not as scared- I'm flanked by my two closest friends. I stumble back and hiss- "That is soo not from mythology!" Daisy and Dahlia glance outside and gawk- then slam the window shut as quickly and quietly as they can. Walking statues.

"Please tell me you saw those too."

"What exactly are those, I mean I'm pretty sure I just saw George Washington walk by. As a statue I mean."

I nod- the statue was one of our afternoon meeting places. Now he was walking down my street like it was all in a day's work. Dahlia opened the window a bit more. "Defend Manhattan," they mumbled. I exhale slowly.

Dahlia stares, "I mean-at least their on our side. I think. I hope."

Daisy rubs her eyes and says, "We need to get out of here. Most of the people that are awake are near bridges we noticed."

"So you're saying it would be safer, more central in the city? Somewhere like the Plaza Hotel, or the Empire State Building?" My friends nod and I sigh. As much as I wanted to stay in the safety of my own home- I knew it wasn't safe anymore. I grab a backpack and a tool belt for each of us loaded with knifes and Dahlia had her bow and arrow set.

We snuck out the back door and through the allies behind the apartment buildings. For a warning- try to avoid trash cans. They stunk like crazy but I figured it had to help somehow. I remembered from mythology monsters smell best so if we smelt like garbage they might just avoid us. Also- there where no sleeping people behind the buildings. It just made me fell uncomfortable-seeing my kind lying like dead people and there was nothing I could do about it. I kept thinking to myself- please let this be a dream, please, but no such luck. The sound of battle was very faint in the center of town but it was still hearable. Every once in a while you would here a statue clank by forming an army that I could only pray was on my side.

Crossing streets suddenly made me feel insecure and I could tell my friends felt the same. I wasn't totally comfortable with the idea of getting spotted by the kids either. The ones that were on my side, or so we thought. They seemed trained for battle, they had armor and weapons that one does not simply steal or borrow out of their neighbors kitchen. And as far as I knew- there was no such place to be trained for battle.

We didn't talk while we walked. I hardly dared breath. Once we passed a sleeping dog and Dahlia had to sneeze. I flinched and drew my knife on instinct. Daisy did too. I hated this side of me- pulling a knife on instinct? Not my style. We made our way silently through the sleeping city until we were two blocks away. We had to cross the busiest street. Not that is was actually busy but still. We decided to jet-leg it. We crouched behind cars but still couldn't get a good view across. There were still cars on the rode and it was dark. I went first.

I held my breath until I got to the sidewalk on the other side with Daisy and Dahlia on my side. I grinned madly and dashed into the ally. Or at least I tried to. I ran straight into a girl- maybe 3 or 4 years older than me. She was dressed in the same uniform as the girls in front of my building. A wolf followed her. The girl had a face full of concern and worry; she looked like she was about to cry a little. When we crashed into each other she drew a bow from nowhere. Cool. Until she aimed it at my friends and me. Not cool.

This girl had a small crown on her head and a Death to Barbie T-shirt on. She had a cell phone in her other hand. It fell to the floor when she pulled out her bow. She stared at us. "Who are you?" was all she said.

Daisy and Dahlia were to scared to answer so I spoke up. "I'm MaryAnn and this is Daisy and Dahlia. My aunt left this evening and then-I live by the Lincoln Tunnel- and it got all quiet and when I looked outside everyone was asleep except the things and," I gestured to her. I felt like I was going to cry. Sure I had my friends but they had as little idea of what was going on as I did. And here was someone who could help me- and she was aiming an arrow at my heart.

"How do I know you aren't working for him? How do I know you aren't spies? Traitors? The last thing I need is a distraction. My best friend was stabbed with a poisoned knife in the shoulder. I'm fighting against him. How do I know you aren't on his side? How do I know your not fighting with Luke?" They way she said his name- not like he was evil, more like he meant something to her. The girl looked ready to burst into tears now. Luke. I hadn't seen any people on the other side, only monsters.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I'm on your side. Believe me. I don't know what the sides are. Or what we are fighting for, but I don't want to be on the side of those monsters. Neither do my friends."

She stared at me, her eyes staring into my soul. "Not everyone on the other side is evil. They are possessed. Luke is possessed." She said it again. With so much feeling. The name Luke. "It doesn't make them monsters. They were once on our side. They were poisoned to think against the gods- the gods, do you even know what those are?"

I shook my head- glad she believed me know. She sighed and stared at me. "Bad timing kiddo's. Come with me." She pocketed her bow and lead us torward the Plaza Hotel. The she froze and turned around. "I'm Thalia by the way. Thalia Grace. But if you ever use my last name I would have to kill you." This time she didn't look serious, she had a twinkle in her eye. "Thanks, Thalia."

**Now- I am really liking this story so far. More characters we know and love will come in later, and please let me know if you like this. Review, favorite, and follow. The more support I get the longer the story will go on. Deal? Hope you like it!**


	4. Mr Malcolm Hand

Thalia leads the way directly to our destination. The Plaza Hotel. You see, Daisy and Dahlia's father work there very high up in the company or something and they help run it. Anyhow- it's like my friends second home. So when we needed to go to the center of town- well what better place. Except for the fact that it was completely taken over by living people. Which was fine now actually since they were on our side, or we were on their side. As we came closer to the hotel Daisy squinted her eyes, "Why, why are the drapes missing?"

Thalia glanced behind us at them, "Probably being used as bandages. There are too many injures. And to many deaths."

Daisy paled, "Deaths. Right." She gripped her sister's hand harder. Dahlia didn't look any better. "Dad is going to flip," was all she said. I explained to Thalia who their dad was and Thalia pursed her lips. "We'll work on that issue later. First I'm going to have to visit a friend. Then we need to win this war."

"Who's your friend?" I asked trying to strike up conversation. "Annabeth Chase, she's hurt, I need to see her." "Ohh."

Thalia led us straight into the hotel and up to the top floor. She turned to us and whispered, "Be quiet, stay out of the way. You two," she pointed to the twins, "I'll send one of my Hunters out to talk to you. And you MaryAnn, I'll send someone else out. Don't worry you'll see each other again."

Before I could protest she walked across the room to a balcolny door and stepped out. A boy with black hair and green eyes stood in the middle of the room looking worried, talking to some other people. He was defiantly in charge- and strange enough- he was the only person not hurt. The three of us crouched in a corner and watched the people. Thalia came back out soon after, and when she opened the door I saw the sun shining brightly. It didn't help my mood though. Someone cleared her throat behind me. I jumped a good three feet and saw a girl in the same dress uniform as Thalia standing behind Daisy.

"I'm Phobe, Daisy, Dahlia? Thalia told me to come and get you two." Daisy got up reluctantly and Dahlia looked doubtful. Phobe smiled, and laughed, "Don't worry, come on." Daisy followed Phobe and Dahlia mouthed over her shoulder, 'If I die- you save me.' I smiled reassuringly.

Then I was left alone. I waited a good half hour until a boy walked up, took my hand and led me back out through the hotel. We passed sleeping people, wolfs drinking out of toilets, and some furniture missing some corners. I peeked in a room and saw the boy from earlier, Percy I think, sleeping like a dog in a room.

The boy dragged me faster and further away from the hotel. I tride to shake free of his grip but it just tightened. I cursed- my hand was turning purple. I sped up, reached down, and bit his hand. The boy reacted so fast he wacked his bit hand around, slapped me in the face- by accident maybe, I'm not sure- and before I had time to blink he aimed a sword at me. I gulped and whispered, "Can we talk now? Before you try to kill me?"

He glared at me, pocketed his sword and crossed his arms. I was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "MaryAnn," he mused, "I need to be at my station- you can come with me, I will explain things there."

"At least tell me your name?"

"Malcolm, son of…. Yeh, we'll get to that part later." I shuffled my feet and looked up hopefully, Malcolm seemed to be about 15, with blond hair, and blue-grey eyes. More grey. They seemed to calculate me and warn me at the same time, I decieded to be careful. "Lead the way, Mr. Hand." He glanced back at me, slightly amused this time and I figured I was of to a good start. I followed Malcolm to the 59th Street Bridge. I didn't enjoy the walk- stepping between cars with sleeping drivers, stopping every block to pull a pedestrian to safety or save a rolling baby carriage. Not that I didn't want to- just it made me feel uncomfortable, especially since I had no idea what was going on. Oh, and once a bush threw a branch at me. And a statue almost stepped on me. So much fun.

When came to the bridge, I collapsed on a bench while Malcolm scouted the area. He came back and sat across from me. I shifted uncomfortable under his watchful glance. "So, there's this war going on..." I prompted. "I'm going to explain. No interruptions, even for questions until the end, okay?" I nodded and gestured for him to continue. Little did I know how hard this was going to be.

"Greek mythology," he started, "the gods, the heroes, the myths- aren't really myths. Mortals know the heroes really existed, but so do the gods. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Nemesis, and Athena. They are all real." I didn't say anything; I just stared. "And they are in America now."

"Halt. So, you want me to believe, the Greek gods, lived for three thousand years, are now visiting in America?"

"Not just visiting- more like they live here now. And they are immortal after all. They move around with the Western Civilization. Were the force is the greatest that is where the gods are. Now they are in America."

"Yeh, okay, I'll even believe that much- but do the gods still have power?"

"Yes, Zeus controls the sky, Poseidon the sea, Athena is in charge of knowledge, so on. And Hades the Underworld."

"There's an Underworld?" Malcolm nodded. I was silent for a couple minutes to let all this process. Strange enough, I didn't have trouble believing it at all. "Okay- what does it have to do with me."

"Do you know what the term demigod means?"

"Sure, half god, half mortal. Like Hercules, Dionysus, Theseus, Perceus, all of them were part god."

"Good. Well, that one word connects you to the world of the Greek gods. You are a demigod. Same as I and almost everyone awake at the moment. I am a son of Athena. Thalia- she is a daughter of Zeus, but she's a completely different story. You are half god."

I gulped and stared. "Which god," I asked. "Well, that depends. Of course one of your parents wasn't there when you grew up- which parent was missing?" I blinked back a tear and said, "I never meet my mother if that's what you mean. My dad died a couple years back."

Malcolm frowned sadly and patted my hand. More like in a brotherly way, which was totally fine by me. "Who do you live with?" "My aunt. She's…" my voice died away when I saw my aunt driving a scooter down the street. "Yeh. So she's right there." Malcolm looked confused as my aunt pulled up. She pulled me into a giant bear hug and cried out, "I'm so glad your safe. I had to pick now of all days to go didn't I."

Then Aunt Jen noticed Malcolm sitting on the bench and she introduced herself. But not in her normal fashion of, 'Hello, I am Jenifer Marie Deacon, first degree saleswomen of Banksafe 101.' But with something I hadn't expected at all.

"Jen Deacon, daughter of Apollo."

**Ahh. A little cliffhanger, which really isn't one at all but, seems like a good place to take a break. So I am sad. :'( I like this story best but no one else seems to like it. Please let me know if you actually want me to finish this. I could finish this into after the war and where MaryAnn goes to camp and we get to see more of the people we love. Or I could stop it soon. Your choice. Review, follow, favorite, tell your friends. Whatever. Just, please let me know you are reading this. Thanks ~WaterMimi23**


End file.
